


take my body, take my body

by gathers_no_moss



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Stephen King's Pet Sematary, Season 6 Vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gathers_no_moss/pseuds/gathers_no_moss
Summary: The ground here is sour, scorched earth, and cursed dirt. It brings forth monsters and feasts on holy grief.
Kudos: 5





	take my body, take my body

**Author's Note:**

> Pet Sematary AU

The ground here is sour, scorched earth, and cursed dirt. It brings forth monsters and feasts on holy grief with a grotesque smile twisted into place.

It's a place where miracles happen.

Sweat soaks her hairline. Her white tank top twists around her torso, rust stained at the bottom and loose fitted at the top. Her stomach muscles ache and her fingers cramp, but her shovel spears the ground again and again and again, hitting rocks, throwing small sparks when she shoves hard enough. She throws them over her shoulder with bruised and battered hands. She cleans the blood off with her tongue.

A tattered blue tarp lays beside her, fluttering in the warm breeze. She gently, lovingly, folds the ends down, places small rocks around the edges to keep prying eyes away.

The whispers are silent, finally, weary of trying to salvage what's left of right and wrong in the blank spaces of her mind. Not that she was listening to them anyway.

When the hole is deep enough, wide enough, she pulls the tarp to the edge of it and gives it a goodbye kiss before rolling it into the ground. She buries it, erects a small statue of rocks on it.

Claire slaps at a fly hovering around her left ear.

She sits.

She waits.

She smiles.


End file.
